Alone
by YourLoveIsNeverForgotten
Summary: What does Rachel Berry do when she catches her boyfriend Finn and Santana making out in the choir room? Well nothing but blow up at them like an atomic bomb, and who comes out to possibly save her from herself? Noah. Freaking. Puckerman. R&R 3
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hi there. ;)**

**You won't recognize my penname because I changed it. This is not my first fanfic but it is my first of many GLEE fanfics.**

**This is going to be a Puck/Rachel fic.**

**Read and Review. And enjoy. :)**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

The hallways were empty as I made my way to the chorus room to practice alone, to have some peace before going home to an empty house.

Opening the door, all I saw was that one scene the burned into the back of my mind. All I could think was, _again? _

I turned around and closed the door. It didn't matter anyway I was better off alone, no one can hurt you then.

I heard the door open again and I looked back at his shocked face.

"Rachel." He breathed out panic written across his face.

"How's helping your mom going?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Rach," He started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I get it, Finn. I'm annoying, clingy, ugly, things that she's not. She's popular and I am the loser of the school. I just, I just thought you were different. Not like everyone else, you know? That maybe just this once someone could actually care for me, because maybe I finally deserved it. I, thought that you were someone I could trust. But I was wrong, just like the other times too." I held back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He looked at me and sighed, then _she_came out and smirked at me. "Hey man hands. Your boyfriend was just helping me with a little something."

"Santana, would you just shut the hell up for one minute? Without you insulting me and telling me how I am such a burden on the world? I get it, you're a bitch. You win, you got my fucking boyfriend, what else do you want? A Christmas card? Because bitch, you won't be anything when you get out of high school. You are all high and mighty now, but no college will accept you and you will just be working the street corners if you don't already do that now. All I wanted was to not be a fucking disgrace to someone, and you took that from me too. But you are just intimidated by my fucking talent. Because you know I am going to go somewhere, be someone, and not be a Lima loser." I stared at her coldly.

"I am done, with all of your shit. I am sick of every ones. Glee is supposed to be a supportive family, where people are NOT judged. I haven't done anything to you or anyone else. So what the hell is your problem?" I ranted.

Both of their faces held shock at what I had just said, it would take their tiny minds at least an hour to process everything I just said.

I turned around and walked, okay stomped out of the school. I made it outside, to realize that I had nobody. No one to talk to, to be there for me or anything.

I was completely and utterly alone.

My dads were never home, and I had no friends, and now not even a boyfriend. Dad was at another three month vacation/'business trip' and Daddy tagged along as always. Its always been like this, since I was little they would always leave for periods of time. And they would never call, and when they came home they were to tired. And by the time they weren't they were gone again.

I had a best friend once; we were best friends until high school. She got accepted into the cheerios and I was put aside. Then I was an outcast, because I was then, a nobody. Now, she makes my life as hard as possible, tells rumors about me and hates me.

I don't even know what I did to Quinn. But suddenly she was to good for me and I was under her. I wasn't worthy of her huge ass ego.

Then Jesse happened, and Shelby, and the Glee members verbally harassing me, now loosing Finn.

I had no car so I started to walk home, it was only a few minutes away anyways.

I made it halfway out of the parking lot before I heard footsteps coming closer to me, I didn't want to know who it was or what they were about to do to me.

"Berry, that was fuck hot."

Noah, fucking, Puckerman.

FML.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Leave your review/comment/advice by clicking that green button.**

**It would be majorly appreciated.**

**Just saying. ;)**

**(Edited 4/25/11)**

**Thank you for the anonymous person who brought my attention to the typos that I had written _last year. _So even though it was kind of rude, I thank you. In truth this story had not been edited, or read by _friends feeding you crap. _ I was horrible at grammar and loved to use commas as my only punctuation. So I will edit the few chapters I had written, and hopefully someone can shove the typos up their butt.**

**Suck it, I wrote this last year and didn't care a lot about grammar, or knew a lot about it. So here it is edited. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again Loves!

I know I have been a suckish person and didn't update.

But I remebered and I wrote a quick chapter to make me feel a little better about not updating for so long.

I WILL GET BACK ON TRACK! :)

See you soon Loves! Dont forget to leave me a review! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Rachel turned around slowly, dreading seeing his face. Because in that molment, she knew he would never let her forget it. She took a deep breath and stared at him.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman wore his signature smirk on his handsome, yet very cocky face. In that second she felt like punching him straight in the nose, but decided against it. Thinking it would cause to much harm- to her hand and his nose- and effort.

Rachel took a molment to really look at him, she saw his tan muscular body through his tight 'bad-ass' clothing, his hair shaven from his normal mohawk. She also saw the gaurded look his eyes held, like they were only showing half of what he was really feeling.

Then she gave up, deciding she really didn't care enough. So she glared at him and sneered out.

"What Noah? Have anything else to shove in my face?"

He looked shocked to say the least, almost confused. Rachel glared at him, waiting for his response.

Puck knew that she was a ticking time bomb, not even time, motion sensored bomb. If he made one wrong move she would blow up in his face. And he wasn't quite sure if it would help her, or send him to the hospital. He decided to tred this new Rachel water carefully.

"Berry, I am just here to see if you are alright." Puck told her in a calm voice, that may have actually showed some kindness, or care.

Rachel studied him now, to see if she could decode his eyes. To tell if he was telling the truth or it was all some kind of joke, like the rest of her life was.

"Leave me alone Noah." She stated. With out all the hatred and snarkyness that it held before.

She turned away from him and walked towards the end of the parking lot, to walk home from this disturbing and horrible day.

"Berry! Wait up!" Puck called from behind her, he then jogged up and placed an hand on her shoulder.

"What now Noah?" She asked tiredly.

"Let me give you a ride home. Your house is like 3 miles from the school."

"Whatever." She replied to his not so question, question.

They got into his pick-up truck and he started for the streets of Lima, when Rachel looked out the window when she saw some movement from the doors of the school.

Finn and Santana.

Holding hands.

And walking to his car.

Oh what a wonderful fucking sight. Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, then told Puck in a sharp tone to,

"Hurry the fuck up. You drive like a grandma."

To say Puck was surprised.

Was an extreme understatement.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter. But I hope it was up to expectations!

I hope to update this story within the next week!

SEND ME REMINDERS! Okay? And If I don't update in the next week.

I WILL WRITE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER (Or two chapters) AND UPDATE IT AS SOON AS I CAN.

But my goal is within the next week!

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter of Alone! **

**Sorry for the long wait! D; **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Puck stepped on the gas, making his rusty pick-up truck protest. He was actually worried for the small Jewish girl sitting next to him, not that he would admit it to anyone. In fact if someone were to even say that he cared for Berry, he would throw them in a dumpster and bully them for the rest of their high school life. Even if some part of the buff teenager that was deeply inside himself, really wished that nothing bad would ever happen to the girl.

To say Puck was pissed off at his best friend was a complete understatement. How could you do that to a girl?

Puck was a man-whore, but he made sure they knew that it was only a onetime thing before he did anything with the girl. Finn had broken so many man rules right then it was unacceptable, and for him to walk hand in hand to his car when they knew Rachel was there pissed him off further.

Meanwhile, Rachel was trying her best not to cry. She was looking out of the car window and wishing that she wasn't alive. Everyone would be better off that way, she was no one. No one would even notice if she was gone, her fathers would rejoice and her boyfriend already had another girl.

If she were to just disappear nothing would change, and that fact killed her. To know you weren't wanted anywhere could break anyone down.

Puck pulled over by the side of the road and locked the doors.

"Rachel, you need to talk to me." He demanded.

"Talk about what? My boyfriend cheating on me with that slut when he told me he had to help his mother because she had surgery the other day. He played me like a fool, again. I don't even think that his mother had surgery. Finn knew I needed him, but he just cheated on me anyways. This is why I am better off alone. Because no one can take me the way I am, and I won't change who I am for him. So I stay annoying Rachel Berry in everyone's eyes. It's just perfect." Rachel ranted, her eyes tearing up and the few tears she couldn't hold back traitorously fell down her face leaving shiny pathways on her cheeks.

"Rachel, he just isn't worth it." Puck murmured.

"No, he is worth it. I am the one that's not worth it. No one will ever want me and I have to move past that. Maybe someday I will be worthy for someone, I'll just have to wait." She whispered.

Puck shook his head, "How could you ever think that of yourself? You have amazing talent, and the way you stood up to them back there showed them that you were strong and not afraid. You are worth it, Rachel Berry you are worthy of someone better than Finn. He is an asshole, don't think any less of yourself for him being an idiot and passing you up."

Rachel held back a sob, that was the only time someone had ever said something like that to her. Her fathers thought of her like a trophy, something to show off and keep on a shelf. They bought her everything she needed to pursue her talents but they never showed up to any of the shows. All Rachel ever wanted was love, and every single time she got close to having it everything just blew up in her face.

"I just, want someone to realize that I have feelings too. I want someone that actually cares about if I actually showed up to school, or if I disappeared. Is that so hard to ask?" Rachel cried.

"What about your fathers? They love you." Puck tried to calm her down.

Rachel just shook her head forcefully, "They don't care, you don't care either. Just take me home, please just take me home."

Puck sighed and put the car in drive. When they got to Rachel's house, she got out quickly, grabbed her bag and then knocked on his window.

When he rolled it down the only thing she said before running inside was, "This never happened."

* * *

**What did you think? Was it okay? **

**I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a long, long time but life happened and I am uploading now so it makes it all better? . **

**Thank you for reading, and if it seems a little rushed I am sorry. I was pretty crunched on time! **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! **

**I have gotten so much love for this story and I just want to thank you all for reading and supporting. **

**This story has gotten so much feedback in the three short chapters before this one and I want to say I appreciate it so much. 3 **

**Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Rachel slammed and locked the front door once she made her way inside. The fragile girl couldn't control it anymore and she slowly slid down the door, letting out the sobs she was holding in. No one would hear her, so there was no reason to be quiet about it.

The broken sobs reflected her broken heart, it was in pieces once again. After all her hard work at piecing the sharp puzzle back together and finally having someone there to keep it safe. It was all ripped away from her again, once again someone had stomped on her heart like she never mattered.

Was she really that horrible to be around? Jesse had hurt her so bad, she did one music video for the week themed bad reputation. It was for show, and for a bad reputation. He left her, told her he couldn't deal with her anymore.

And when he came back with all his old teammates to egg her in the parking lot, knowing she was a vegan and using it every bit against her by killing those innocent eggs.

He didn't even look sorry, there was no hint of regret behind his stone cold mask of indifference. She thought that their relationship meant something to him but was clearly proven wrong.

And her mother, Shelby threw Rachel in the trash. That's where Rachel belonged, in the garbage because every single time Rachel got back up something hit her and she always ended up back on the ground with no one there to help her up. Truth is, that is all she ever wanted. Someone there to help put the puzzle pieces back again.

Shelby knew her fathers were never home and that Rachel needed a parent, a loving figure in her life but she didn't want Rachel. Just like her father, the glee club, Jesse and Finn. Shelby held her daughter when she cried about her fathers, about all of her feelings and about everyone hating her. She comforted her daughter but then when it came down to the line, all Shelby wanted was a baby. A child that depended on her, but couldn't she see that Rachel depended on her more than ever?

Of course not, no one ever did.

No one looked past the outside of Rachel yearning for the attention the stage brought, the solos that put every single pair of eyes on her. Just for those few measly minutes she felt wanted, because of that burden.

Her fathers came home the week of regionals, they were home the night it was held. But they didn't show up, and when Rachel got home her dad was reading a magazine and her daddy was watching television. They didn't show up because they forgot. They forgot about their daughter's night to shine. They won too, and after the show everyone but Rachel was invited to go out to celebrate. No one invited her, so she looked around for her fathers. They never came, and Rachel was forced to walk home in the rain.

They looked up at her looking at the sorrow in her eyes and the fact that her clothes were dripping wet.

Her daddy's eyes softened just in the slightest but Rachel didn't notice, all she noticed was the TV and the book that her dad was still reading. Tears leaked out of her eyes but she wiped them away and let out a strangled, "We won."

"Won what Rachel?" Her dad had questioned her.

"Regionals. The one thing you promised me you would show up to and drive me home from. The one thing you promised. While everyone went home with their parents, I waited for you. Waited for you to come, because I knew you wouldn't let me down again. Then it started to rain, and it had been an hour. I had to walk home because you didn't come and support me, or pick me up from it after." Rachel cried.

Her dad just shook his head at her drama, so what if they missed it? They had been to plenty of her shows. It was then that he realized he couldn't count the amount of shows on one hand, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been to one of her performances. He was such a bad father.

Rachel waited for either one of them to apologize or say something, anything. But they just sat there in silence, Rachel just wanted them to see that she wasn't a disappointment. She wanted them to love her.

Why couldn't they love her?

* * *

**Poor Rachel, /3 **

**Thank you for reading! :) **

**Review? 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers! **

**Thank you for all of the comments, alerts and favorites this story has gotten so far. It means a lot. **

**Sorry for the wait, here is chapter five! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

Rachel crawled into her room and under the covers of her bed, reaching her hand out to hit the remote that was on the bedside table turning on the soothing classical music. Her lip quivered and she craved for a hug from her fathers, they used to give the most comforting hugs that made Rachel feel like nothing could ever hurt her. They slowly started to disappear and Rachel learned to comfort herself when she was feeling sad.

The thing was, that earlier in Puck's old pick-up truck Rachel actually felt worth something. His words surrounded Rachel in a protective shield from the world, it was the first time in so long when she actually felt something other then grief and depressed. She felt nice, it was a warm feeling that relieved her for just a short amount of time.

He made Rachel feel like her feelings mattered, she had never been able to feel that way before. Rachel finally caught her breath and there was no more tears running down her face. She let the comfort of her bed take her in and she was lured into a black, dark sleep.

Rachel woke up to the door bell ringing, Rachel groaned and made her way down the stair. She was pretty sure that she didn't look exactly presentable but at this point she didn't really care.

Looking out the peep hole she saw the familiar mohawk, he was tapping his foot like he was annoyed. Rachel unlocked the door and opened it for Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"I know this makes me seem like a complete softy and not a total bad ass, but I was kind of worried about you. Then when I was laying in bed and so not thinking about your breakdown in my car earlier, I couldn't go to sleep because something was nagging at me." Puck rushed out.

Rachel sighed and opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in Noah?"

Puck's eyes softened now, knowing that he was back to being Noah to Rachel instead of Puck. He missed when Rachel was happy, when she believed that everything was right, but every single person Rachel had ever met always let her down. Puck guessed that after a few years of it, Rachel had just been beaten and worn down. It made his heart ache, the pain she must be going through.

He nodded and walked past Rachel and into her home, he noticed how _untouched _everything looked. Like no one even lived in the house, Rachel closed the door and locked it behind them. Running a hand through her hair, Rachel watched Noah's face. She noticed how the top of his nose crinkled when he was thinking and how he bit the inside of his cheek when he was annoyed.

Truth be told, Rachel was entranced with Noah Puckerman. He was a mystery that Rachel had always wanted to figure out but he was always the harder one to figure out, Noah was the chance Rachel wasn't ready to take then. Finn was the easy choice, he seemed like he would never try to hurt Rachel. So Rachel settled for Finn as the safe choice, thinking that nothing bad would ever come from choosing him. Oh how wrong Rachel was, in the end she still got hurt.

Rachel wished she could go back and erase everything that had happened, to then make the right choice with Noah. He was the risk she was now willing to take, but now Rachel feared that it was going to be too late.

Puck was slightly disturbed at how perfect her house was, and saddened at the fact that her fathers were never there. He knew the feeling of abandonment well, and wouldn't wish it on anyone especially Rachel. The small girl captured a bit of his heart and even if he was scared to admit to himself that he could possibly have feelings for her.

"How are you holding up Rachel?" He asked her softly as if he spoke loudly she would break down once again.

"I am doing fine Noah, there is no reason you needed to come." Rachel told him sternly.

Noah rolled his eyes knowing a lie when he heard one, he grabbed her arm and pulled Rachel into an embrace. He held her there in the hug for a while in the hallway of her home. Rachel held back tears from the affectionate position they were in.

It was the first time someone had held her like that since the fifth grade when she broke her arm and her dad comforted her before going to a meeting.

Noah Puckerman brought Rachel Berry hope.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Leave me a review? **

**Please? 3 **


End file.
